1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved mooring apparatus for a personal water craft. More specifically the improvement comprises the provision of adjustable legs on the apparatus so that a cradle thereof upon which the water craft rests may be brought to a completely horizontal position regardless of the contour of the underlying off shore surface.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, a personal water craft mooring apparatus of the type disclosed herein has been proposed in U.S. application Ser. No. 08/288,730, the teachings of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It has been found that when the contour of the offshore beach upon which the mooring apparatus is to be supported is too steep or is too convoluted, a problem may be incurred in positioning of the apparatus so that the cradle thereof may reach a horizontal position. Often, the apparatus must be moved to a better surface, or the surface must be dug into to accommodate secure placement of the legs for appropriate cradle positioning.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the apparatus has been improved by adding adjustability of leg length to accommodate any underlying surface configuration.